Blonde Over Blue
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Sequel to Shades Of Gray. Kerry Weaver deals with Susan Lewis's return, a dog in the ER, and a worried Kim.


Title: Blond Over Blue

Author: Tariq (Formerly Aeris Jade Orion)

Pairing: KW/KL

Rating: R

Timeline: Season Eight

Authors Notes: This is a sequel to Shades of Grey.

Summary: As Kim and Kerry start living together, Kerry takes a risk to save a woman in labor. Meanwhile, Kerry begins having trouble with the newest attending.

00000

Prologue

00000

It was funny the way things worked out sometimes. Things had started so well for her. She had reverted back to the person she used to be and had established a better run ER.

Now not so much.

Chen and Malucci were gone.

Their irresponsible actions had cost a patient his life. Kerry had tried to save the young man, she had done everything she could, but it wasn't enough.

All because Chen couldn't take the damned time to check an x-ray.

Kerry should've known better than let Chen be Chief Resident, but she'd seen so much of herself in the woman. Seen the potential as both an administrator and a doctor.

If Kerry hadn't been working on a gun shot victim she would've been there. She would've been able to stop two arrogant doctors from killing that kid.

So Que Sera fucking Sera.

She drained the vodka in her glass. The alcohol not even affecting her. Her mind remained clear much to her disgust.

' At least I now remember why I became a cold hearted bitch. '

Then there was her biological mother. She had the info, she had used the info, and the woman on the other hand hung up on her.

So much for being wanted.

She filled her glass for the fifth time that night. She was just glad that Kim had another hour left on her shift, otherwise she would be in serious trouble over her drinking.

The blond had moved in with Kerry the month before. The two women having decided they were ready for that level of commitment.

Right between living together and let's get married. Or rather as close to married as a gay couple could get in a bible thumping society run by male chauvinist bigots.

' No bitterness here. '

She sipped the drink slowly this time. Her clear mind shifting to the next problem in the ever growing crap of the ER.

Susan Lewis.

Of all the doctors that had to be hired it had to be her. Kerry wasn't sure how to feel about the return of the cheerful and exceedingly kind blond.

Kind toward everyone not Kerry Weaver.

Oh, Susan had never been cruel to her face to face, but when Kerry wasn't around...

That was another story.

Kerry wasn't stupid, she'd known from the moment she'd met Susan that Lewis had been partially behind the nick names, and mean spirited pranks.

Right up there with Doug Ross.

The red head had taken some form of revenge by pretending to be obsessed with Susan's career. She was good at pushing the blonde's buttons.

Now Susan was back with the same attitude. Susan, Mark, and Elizabeth. The dirty trio.

All three hated Kerry with a passion.

' There should be a club. ' She decided. ' They'd make a fortune on admittance fees. '

She drained the glass completely, and proceeded to refill it yet again.

God, she knew she hadn't been the nicest person to work with, but no one deserved that kind of hate. Mark and Elizabeth had been emotionally exhausting ever since her near death, but now with Susan on the band wagon...

The ammo that Lewis had with Kerry being openly gay and in a relationship with Kim. She'd already overheard the attending's latest jokes.

Distasteful as ever, and she deserved every one. But why did it have to hurt so badly?

Carter was what was the worst though. Good ol' John had once more attached himself to blondie, and was joining in the games.

' Nazi Dyke. '

That was the comment that had gotten to her. John Boy had told Susan what Dave had called her after he'd been fired.

' Nazi Dyke. '

The same damned comment that Triston Brown had made to her just before he tried to beat her to death. Something she hadn't heard again except for when Dave had verbally attacked her.

Until today.

She ignored the tears streaming down her cheeks. Instead she focused on downing the vodka, to drown out those two words that hurt so much.

" Kerry? "

She glanced wearily at Kim, wondering why the tall blond was home early. Wondering why her lover looked shaken, and concerned.

" Randi told me what happened. "

Ah, that explained it. Randi, the gossip hotline, had been rather impressed by Kerry's pranks. The clerk seemed to approve of the red head using such means on people that hurt Kim.

" I never thought my staff could be so deliberately... " She couldn't say it. She couldn't get the words out.

All the soft snickers when her back was turned, the mean names that she was called when she left the room. The pranks that were made to be mean instead of funny.

She felt the strong arms of her love wrap around her. Kim understood that there were no words she could offer, no verbal comfort.

Kerry gripped Kim tightly, and allowed herself to cry. Tears that she'd denied for years erupted in violent sobs. Each one for some slight, or major pain.

She sobbed, and cried until she was hoarse. Her pain seeking an end, a way to move past all the wrong that had been done to her.

Because in the end that was all she could do.

00000

She hated this. She hated that the ER staff hurt Kerry so badly and didn't care. She hated that Romano was riding Kerry so hard, and she hated that a wife beater had been the one to make Kerry live.

Kim cuddled against the red head, her own tears dried. Instead rage boiled below the surface, making her tremble and want to punch Carter.

He knew how badly Dave's words hit Kerry. He saw the expression, the tears that had threatened to fall. He saw and he told that horrid name to the others.

Kim the therapist could understand his actions. He was angry at Kerry for kicking him out, for not saving Lucy, for making him go to rehab, for not choosing him for Chief Resident the first time, and a million other supposed reasons.

Kim the lover didn't care what his so-called complaints were. He had no right to do this. No right to take his guilt and anger out on someone like Kerry.

The therapist agreed whole heartedly, and wanted to bash his brains in with her clipboard. Maybe strip him naked, then tar and feather him.

' Boiling tar. '

Logic told her that wasn't a good idea, so she decided to pull a Weaver.

' Let's see how funny Carter is after I prank him. After all, pink skin is more satisfying than a well deserved beating. '

At least that's what Kerry claimed.

11111

Chapter One

11111

Kerry glanced over at the nervous med student. The poor kid had never been out in the field before, and he looked it.

It would be a good experience for him though. He needed to see what it could be like. What a real doctor would do in the field.

She stood up, holding the large equipment bag as the ambulance pulled to a stop. She was out and leading Gallant toward the crash the minute the doors opened.

" Stay close, and do exactly what I say. " She instructed the student.

" Yes, ma'am. "

" Hey, you. Get back. " A sharp voice snapped.

She glanced dismissively at the female fire fighter that stepped into her path.

" There's a woman in that ambulance. She's needs immediate assistance. "

" Lady, this entire area is hot. Until we cut the power there's nothing that can be done. "

Kerry narrowed her eyes at the Hispanic woman. She didn't care what the situation was, or how dangerous it was, she was a doctor and she'd do anything to help someone.

The fire fighter hit her in a flying tackle as an explosion rocked the street.

" You okay? " She asked the other woman.

" Fine. "

She got to her feet, sharp eyes gazing at the two men that had been working on cutting the power.

" Gallant, see if they need help. Doris, go with him. " She ordered.

She saw the other woman turn her attention to the two downed men. There was worry on her brow, and it was perfectly timed.

Kerry took off toward the crash, and pulled herself inside. She could feel the heat from the power line on her back, causing the hair on the nape of her neck to stand up.

" Dirty son of a...." She heard the firefighter raging.

She ignored the Latino. The woman on the floor was what was important. For now at least.

' I hope Kim doesn't find out about this. '

11111

Kim smirked evilly, trying to decide if laughing like a bad guy would be considered bad taste. Of course she would be risking getting locked in a padded cell.

Carter was now discovering the joys of skunk smell. The rather irritating experience of having the combination on his locker changed had been even more satisfying.

The constipation combined with lots of fiber had put a sly smile on her face for a good two days. The recording of his many, many painful hours in the john had sent her into peels of laughter.

Causing certain functions of his body to come out in a sickly green color had almost quenched her thirst for revenge. However it was his brief reassignment to bedpan duty in the prison ward had settled her for now.

Of course, Carter seemed to be very, very jumpy. In fact she just might need to arrange an evaluation.

" Forget it. "

Kim turned to her boss with a noticeable pout.

" What? "

" Leave Carter alone. " Carl sighed in exasperation. " And Lewis, and Greene, and Corday. "

Her pout turned into a full grown sulk.

She had only managed a few pranks on the other three villain's. Just some small stuff. Like baldies sudden multi colored head to toe spots, or Corday's second run in with poison ivy with some poison oak thrown in, or Lewis's squeaking, pinching shoes.

" But Carl... "

" No. " Carl stared her down. " I appreciate what your doing, but I can't let it continue. "

" Kerry does it. " Kim pointed out childishly.

" Kerry is in charge of the ER. She can get away with it. " Carl smiled slightly. " Besides no one's been able to prove it's her. "

" Then what makes you think I'm behind their current... misfortune. "

" Kerry told me. "

Kim gaped in disbelief, barely aware of her boss fleeing the scene.

' That traitor. '

She snapped her mouth closed, and started sulking again. How was she supposed to defend Kerry's honor if she couldn't prank them?

' This might require a more subtle touch. '

Of course she was a psychiatrist so she all about subtly. She could do subtle with the best of them. Now how was she going to get their cars towed?

She left her office and absently headed through the waiting room toward the elevators. Right now she needed to have a little talk with Kerry about loyalty and patriotism, and not double crossing the woman who could have her banished to the couch.

"...Doctor from County Hospital. Her identity is unknown at this time....."

She paused and glanced up at the television. The news crew was at the sight of an ambulance crash. The electric storm was still going strong, and she could see a telephone pole across the ambulance.

She blinked as the camera turned in time to show Kerry Weaver being tackled by a hot female fire fighter.

" What the hell is she doing there? "

She moved closer to the TV, her eyes unable to move from the sight of her lover.

" Kim? "

She ignored Carl, clutching her clipboard as Kerry sprinted toward the ambulance. The red head smoothly pulled herself into the open ambulance, barely missing getting fried by the live wire just outside it.

" Oh. " Carl went quiet in understanding.

Kim could see the rage on the firefighters face. Kerry had used the woman's temporary distraction to get past her, and into the ambulance.

She ground her teeth in worry. It felt like her heart was going to stop at any moment.

" What was she thinking? " She asked again. " And taking a med student with her..."

" He's getting a necessary education. "

" She's going to get herself killed. " Kim muttered.

" She'll be fine. "

She nodded slightly but wasn't able to bring herself to say anything else. Kerry would be fine, she knew that, but the fear of what could happen remained.

' Please be alright. Please. '

11111

Kerry stretched her body in satisfied exhaustion. The patient and her baby would survive. The two injured fire fighters were a little charred around the edges but otherwise fine, and Gallant had gotten some badly needed hands on experience.

All in all everything had worked out great.

A hand slammed her locker closed.

" Just what did you think you were doing? "

Kerry glanced over at the enraged attending. Somehow she didn't think Susan was upset over the danger Kerry had been in.

" Being the boss doesn't give you the right to leave the ER during your shift. " Susan exploded. " What would have happened if we were flooded with patients while you were out playing cowboy? "

Kerry rolled her eyes. Of course if it was Kerry playing hero then it was the end of the world. Yet, when anyone else did it they were the greatest thing since sliced bread.

" I did what was necessary to save a patient. "

" Right, because you're such a good Samaritan. "

" That's enough, Dr. Lewis. " She sharply said.

" If you ever pull something like this again I'll go straight to Romano. " Susan scowled.

" Go ahead. " Kerry shrugged. " I have nothing to hide. "

" Maybe I will. " Susan shot back, storming toward the exit.

" And Susan. " Kerry calmly stopped the woman. " If you ever threaten me again you'll be looking for a new job. Mark Greene or no Mark Greene. "

" Whatever. " Susan scoffed, leaving the lounge.

The blond would go to Romano, of that there was no doubt. Lewis had seen the constant battles between Kerry and Robert, but what she didn't understand was that Romano wouldn't fire her.

Oh, she would get scolded, maybe a suspension, but not fired. The publicity that County received over her actions was incredible, something that would make Robert ecstatic.

Susan Lewis didn't know that, because she didn't know Robert Romano. Just like Robert wouldn't take anything Lewis said with much seriousness.

He knew what Susan was like, just like Kerry. If there was one thing Romano was good at it was judging people with a glance.

Susan had a problem with Kerry that was effecting her judgement. Doug Ross had been the same way. Working together had simply escalated it.

Doug's problem stemmed from before Country. They had been med students together. Ross had hated her ambition, and had taken it badly when she'd won the position of resident that he'd craved.

Combined with several small run ins that had ended in disaster and Doug had begun to hate her. Starting a one sided rivalry that Kerry desperately tried to ignore.

Susan was different though. Kerry had never met the blond before County. Yet there had been a hate that had slowly developed over the first weeks after their working together.

It wasn't until Susan had recently come back to County that the hostilely had started to carry over to the job. Before it was kept behind closed doors, and remained in whispers.

" I didn't know things had gotten so bad. "

Kerry smiled warily at Kim. She hadn't noticed the blond enter the lounge. She always noticed, which meant she was more tired than she thought.

" I hadn't either. " She admitted to her lover. " I wish I knew what the problem was. "

" Could it be finding out you're gay? " Kim inquired.

" No, this started before you came in the picture. " Kerry let a small smile drift over her lips. " Ready to go home. "

" Sure. "

" Am I going to be sleeping on the couch? " Kerry jokingly asked.

" If you'd asked me before that little scene, yes. " Kim smiled gently. " However, I think we can forget about the couch. "

Kerry let herself beam at the blond. She loved Kim with all her heart, and just the thought of spending a night alone made it hard to breath.

" Did she make it? " Kim questioned.

" Her and the baby. " Kerry brightly replied.

" And the fire fighter? "

Kerry paused at the subtle tones in Kim's voice.

" Sandy Lopez is not my type. " Kerry smirked knowingly. " I prefer my women tall, leggy, and blond. "

The blush that graced Kim's face told Kerry everything she needed.

Weaver 2, Legaspi 0.

" Let's go home, Kim. "

22222

Chapter Two

22222

Kim Legaspi was on a mission. She was going to find out what was going on with Susan Lewis right now. Preferably, before she had to put what was left of her lover back together.

" What is your problem? " Kim snapped, cornering the other blond in the locker room.

" Excuse me. " Susan blinked at her.

" Why are you riding Kerry? " Kim bluntly demanded.

" That is none of your business. "

" The hell it isn't. Kerry is my partner, and if you think I'm going to stand back while you destroy her...."

" Hey! This is between me and Weaver. " Susan sharply responded.

" Not anymore. Either you tell me what the problem is or you're going to tell the board. Frankly I don't care which. "

" Fine, you want to know what my problem is? " Susan spat. " Your partner cares about nothing except her own career. She doesn't care who she runs over in the process. "

" Kerry may have stepped on people's feet in her desire to advance her career, but she's not that person anymore. " Kim gently prodded.

" Bull. Kerry Weaver will never change. Nobody that spiteful can be anything but. " Susan shut her locker.

" You can't keep treating her like this. " Kim decided on a different track. " It's effecting the ER. "

" After what she did to Mark I could care less. "

" She was doing her job. Kerry went out on a limb by going to Dr. Corday before having him assessed, and the surgeon dismissed her concerns. " Kim snapped.

" Hurrah for her, I'll throw her a parade later. " Susan sarcastically responded.

" What do you think would have happened to him if Romano got to him? " Kim tried to make her see reason. " The results of the assessment was for Dr. Greene's protection as much as his patients. "

" Right, 'cause Weaver did it out of the goodness of her heart. " Susan finally met Kim's eyes. " Mark isn't the first person she's tried to ruin, and he won't be the last. You should know. She did the same thing to you."

Kim watched the attending leave the locker rooms sadly. She could see the unquestionable loyalty to Mark Greene, and a resentment that worried her.

" Great job, Legaspi. " She muttered to herself. " Now what do I do? "

22222

Kerry was amused again. The staff hadn't gotten used to her change in personality, so every time she interacted with them she found herself struggling not to laugh.

Randi had adapted well to Kerry's new personality. The clerk had in fact become a good friend, and supporter.

Abby had taken the whole thing in stride. The unshakable nurse seemed to just shrug it off with an ease that came from a lifetime of dealing with her mother, Maggie.

The nurses had been another surprise. They had taken a little time to get used to her, but eventually they did, and were thriving from it.

Everyone else. Not so much.

She handed the chart for Exam 3 to Abby and glanced down at the whining invader.

" What is a dog doing in here? " She asked.

" He belongs to a patient. " Randi answered.

" He can't stay. "

" I'll warn Gallant. " Abby promised.

They both understood her concerns. Both for the possible disease, infections, and germs that the dog might be carrying. Along with what Romano might do if he found out.

" Incoming. " Yosh hissed under his breath.

Kerry casually moved to intercept the man bearing down on the admit desk. Thankfully Abby had disappeared behind the desk with the dog.

" Robert. " Kerry neutrally greeted the man in hopes of distracting him. " Since we haven't called for any surgical consults, can I assume you need to talk with me? "

" Kerry. " Robert scowled at her. " I just had a conversation with one of your attending's. "

" I see. "

" It seems the good Dr. Lewis is displeased with your field trip. " Robert's face darkened. " I won't spend the rest of my career listening to your staff's whining, so either control them, or I will. "

Kerry frowned at the back of the fleeing surgeon. She couldn't say she was surprised by either Lewis or Romano. She was shocked by Robert's threat of taking over the ER, though.

This was it. She couldn't let this go any longer. She'd done everything she could to keep Lewis, Greene, and Carter out of trouble.

Kerry had ignored things that would ordinarily be put in their permanent file. Actions that would usually result in suspension.

Each time she'd write each incident up, and each time she found it impossible to go through with it.

" Randi, inform the staff that there will be a staff meeting in one hour. If they're off duty, get them here. " Kerry softly ordered the clerk. " And Randi? "

" Yeah, boss? "

" Anyone that doesn't show up will be suspended, no questions asked. "

" I'm on it. "

A whining caught her attention. She dropped her gaze to the mutt at her feet. His dark eyes were staring at her and he was pawing the air at her.

" Someone take the dog up to Dr. Legaspi's office before Romano finds out. " Kerry ordered with a sigh.

She should throw the dog out, but she couldn't bring herself to do that. He was important to Gallant's patient, otherwise the dog would've been left at home.

Now she just had to figure out how to deal with the terrible trio.

22222

" What. Is. That? "

Kim stood in her office, gaping at the most miserable looking mutt she'd ever seen.

" Doctor Weaver asked me to bring him up here until his owner's released. " Yosh smirked.

Kim opened her mouth to tell him what he could do with Kerry's orders.

" By the way, Weaver's called a staff meeting. " Yosh became serious. " Apparently Lewis went to Romano about her, and he's not... happy. "

" Shit. "

She started to talk again but discovered a dog and no nurse.

" Coward! " She yelled.

She turned her blue eyes to the dog. Big brown eyes stared at her with what could possibly be the most heart wrenching expression in the world.

" Fine. You can stay for now. " Kim gave in.

The dog immediately fully entered the office, and flopped down at her feet.

" I suppose you're not too bad. " Kim admitted. " Just don't make a mess. Otherwise my boss will kill me. "

She turned back to more important matters. Like what Romano had said to her, and why she was calling a staff meeting.

Of course, she could always show up in the ER around that time, and see for herself. Or she could wait until they got home and torture Kerry into telling Kim.

The torture would be great fun. Incredibly great and hot fun. She just wasn't sure her curiosity would last that long.

Hormones or curiosity? Choices, choices.

Too bad her curiosity was more impatient, they could've had such fun.

' Time to hunt me a Weaver. '

33333

Chapter Three

33333

Kerry eyed the entire ER staff packed into the lounge. She could see the terrible trio's angry faces, and knew this wouldn't be easy.

" This morning one of my staff went to Dr. Romano to, as he put it, whine about me. " She arched an eyebrow at Lewis. " He wasn't pleased. "

" So what? You're in trouble and you're going to punish me for it? " Susan asked.

" You misunderstand. He wasn't pleased with you. " Kerry said to the now paling blond. " He made it very clear to me that anymore whining to him will result in his taking over the ER. "

She glanced over the many faces that were now glaring at Susan.

" Despite what any of you may or may not believe, I am, and have been, fully aware of this staff's reactions to me when I'm not around. "

She found herself impressed by the dusty shades that certain members of the staff reached.

" I know every joke, prank, and name attached to me, and until now I have been able to ignore the situation because it hasn't effected patient care. "

" Until now. " Kerry repeated softly. " Unfortunately the attitude of certain staff member's has changed that. Patient care, and the general running of the ER is decaying at a rapid rate. "

" Even worse, the Chief of Staff has been dragged into the situation. " Kerry met Susan's eyes intently. " I can no longer stand by and let this continue. "

" From this moment on any offenses that should be written up, will be. Any offenses that require suspension, will no longer be let go. Staff members that should be turned over to Romano for incompetence, will be. "

Kerry grimly smiled at the crowd.

" I've tried my best to protect the staff from your own behavior, and from the consequences that come with it. " She sighed. " You won't listen to me, and this latest infraction has made that clear, so no more. "

" You misbehave, you pay the consequences. You break the rules, and I'll punish you accordingly. "

Kerry turned her gaze to John Carter. She had gone out on limb to give him the position of Chief Resident, and he had thrown it in her face.

" I'm allowing you to keep your position on a trial basis, but if your attitude doesn't change fast you'll be demoted. "

" Everyone but Lewis, Greene, and Carter, get back to work. "

She watched the room clear before speaking to the three who had caused all the problems to begin with.

" I'm warning you three right now. One more crack, one more act of subordinate, one more attack against me, and I'll submit every write up that I kept. " Kerry threatened.

" We haven't done anything. " Carter protested.

" I have a file that says otherwise. " Kerry stated, referring to the file filled with incidents that she kept off their records.

" Additionally, you three will be spending next weekend in anger management class, and the weekend after in class for sexual harassment. "

" We didn't...." Lewis started to say.

" The three of you have been calling me a Nazi dyke, and various other offense remarks. " Kerry cut in to their surprise. " I told you I knew. Now get out! "

She waited until they had high-tailed it out of there to let the first tear to fall. She hated having to do that to the staff, but her hand had been forced.

She could feel Kim before she saw her. The blonde's very presence inflamed her in a way that should be illegal. Thankfully, it wasn't.

" Maybe it's time to retire from politics. " She stated weakly to her lover.

" You love your job. "

" I love medicine. " Kerry corrected.

" Is that what you want? To be just an attending? " Kim asked.

" I want be able to start a family with you. " Kerry admitted. " I want to not worry about what Robert will do next, or whether my own staff is going to get me in trouble because they can. I want to be able to practice medicine without fear of someone trying to turn it into a game of who's got the biggest. "

" It'll get better. " Kim leaned into her. " Things will settle down, and then we can see about that family. Dog and all. "

" I know, I'm just frustrated. " Kerry groaned. " Wait... Dog? What dog? "

" About that..." Kim nervously backed away. " It seems the patient with the dog died. "

" Kiiiimmm..."

" We can't just abandon poor Stinky. "

" Stinky?!! You want to keep a mutt named Stinky?! "

" Look at that. " Kim nervously laughed. " Someones paging me. "

" Kim? Kimberly Legaspi! You get back here! Now, Kim! " Kerry yelled after the speeding blond. " Kim! We're not keeping him!! KIM! "

33333

Finite

33333


End file.
